This invention relates to an improved knock down shed and more particularly to a knock down shed having a gambrel roof wherein roof panels associated with the lower pitch of the gambrel roof are attached by hinges to the upper pitch panels of the roof for ease of access to the interior of the shed.
Small sheds, especially knock down sheds which can be manufactured or made from a kit, are very popular and are often set up by homeowners, for example, for the storage of garden tools and other equipment. Currently there are many available knock down kits from which such sheds may be assembled. Typically such kits provide for the assembly of a four sided, rectangular shaped building having a roof and an access door along one side. The present invention relates to an improved assembly of component parts which may be utilized to make a completed shed from a knock down kit.